Modre misli
'V vašem življenju se odvija preobrazba, gotovost in zaupanje' Verjemite, da je Bog vseprisoten. To pomeni, da se Božansko nahaja vsepovsod, tudi v vsaki osebi in stvari. Trdno se oprimite spoznanja, da ne more biti nič in nihče nikoli ločen od nebes. V situacijah in okoliščinah, ki vas navdajajo s strahom, skrbmi ali stresom, si enostavno recite: Nebesa in angeli so z mano in to je Bog. Nikar ne pozabite, da se Božansko nahaja v vseh, torej v vas samih, kot tudi v vsaki drugi osebi. Ko ozavestite dejstvo, da je vse Stvarnik, vas prežame toplina ljubezni. Ker ste se v preteklem obdobju veliko pogovarjali s sabo, ste lahko povsem prepričani, da se v vašem življenju odvija globoka preobrazba. Gotovo se lahko premaknete naprej in verjemite, da je preteklost zdaj za vami. Na vas je, da se odločite, kaj bi v resnici radi. Prisluhnite svojemu srcu in v nobenem primeru se ne sprijaznite s slabšo možnostjo. Enostavno si začrtajte svojo smer in ji nato sledite z gotovostjo in samozavestjo. Pomagate si lahko z naslednjimi stavki. Skozi življenje se varno premikam, saj vem, da so z mano Stvarnik, nebesa in angeli. Sem samozavesten, zato svoje cilje dosegam tako kot sem si jih zastavil. Vse. Čemur namenim pozornost, ustvarim. Ob spoznanju, da nad vami bedijo Nebesa in angeli se sprostim in umirim. 'Ne žalujte za izgubljeno ljubeznijo in odpustite bivšim partnerjem' Izgubljena ljubezen ne pomeni neskončne žalosti. Sicer je žalost, ko se partnerski odnos ali prijateljstvo konča, povsem normalna. Vendar pa to lahko pomeni tudi zdravljenje, razbremenitev in začetek novega. To zdravilno sporočilo služi namenu zato, da boste vedeli, da se vse zgodi z razlogom. Zaupajte, da sedaj v vašem življenju delujejo višje sile in da vas duša pelje proti še večji ljubezni. Vse, kar doživim v življenju, ima namen in pomen. Vse je del višjega načrta. Vsaka izkušnja mi razširi razumevanje in spoštovanje do ljubezni. Resnica je, kar je. Takšen kot sem, sem vreden ljubezni. Če čustev, ki so vezana na preteklost ne izpustite, potem v vas ustvarijo zamaške in pregrade, ki preprečujejo prihod nove ljubezni. Zatorej se odrecite vsem bolečim občutjem, ki izvirajo iz preteklosti. Odprite srce angelom, da vam bodo pomagali pri pometanju preteklosti in negativnih občutkov, v katerih so ostanki zamer, skrbi, napetosti, krivde ali sramu. Pomagate si lahko z izrekanjem naslednjih pozitivnih formacij. Pripravljen/-a sem se odreči zameri do ……. (tudi samim sebi). V zameno za novo romantično ljubezen in partnersko zvezo se zdaj odrekam vsem starim bolečinam. Nič ni narobe, če ljubim in sem ljubljen/-a, saj me moji angeli vodijo in varujejo. 'Ne skrbite zaradi ničesar in storite nekaj zase' Do drugih se po navadi vedete uvidevno, ne glede na to ali gre za vaše ljubljene ali za popolne tujce. Danes bodite enko skrbni do sebe in naredite nekaj lepega zase. Kupite si kaj lepega, po čemer že dlje časa hrepenite, ali si enostavno dovolite razvajanje na vam ljubi način. Sami si določajte urnik aktivnosti in zaslužite si enako pozornost kot kdor koli drugi. Danes povsem varni, zato ne skrbite, čeprav menite, da ste v okoliščinah, ki za vas ne pomenijo nič dobrega. Brez potrebe ste v skrbeh in skrb je pravzaprav vrste molitve,, ki privabi stvari, ki si jih ne želite in vaše skrbi lahko samo prikličejo njihovo samo uresničitev. Vedite, da vam stojimo ob strani in vse bo v redu. Bodite zvesti samemu sebi in svojim mislim ter mnenju glede česar koli. Ostanite v svoji resnici in ne dopustite, da vam zavladajo, mnenja, stališča ali pogledih drugih. Poglede drugih lahko kljub temu spoštujete, ne da bi vam bilo zato treba spremeniti svoj vrednostni sistem. Enostavno, če se neko stališče ne ujema z vašimi vrednotami, ga ne sprejmite. 'Sprejmite pomoč vaših angelov' Angeli smo vam pripravljeni pomagati kadarkoli, vendar le, če nas za to prosite. Angeli smo bitja sporazumevanja in služenja, zato smo vsakomur vedno na voljo, vendar kot smo že poudarili, če nas prosite za pomoč. S svojimi angeli se pogovorite o vsem in nikoli jih ne pozabite prositi za pomoč, bodisi če gre še za tako nepomembne zadeve. Sicer pa današnji dan ni najbolj primeren, da bi hitro sprejemali pomembne odločitve, kot so npr. Menjava partnerja, menjava poklica,, službe, nakup nepremičnin ipd. Današnji dan nikakor ne bo ponudil pozitivne rešitve, zato raje prosite angele za pomoč, da pridobite dodatne pomembnejše informacije. Pri nadaljnjih korakih upoštevajte svojo notranjo modrost, znanje in duhovno razumevanje, saj boste le tako zagotovili najboljši željeni izid. 'Sanjarite in bodite predani svojemu cilju' Dovolite si sanjariti in sanje tudi izživeti. Za začetek si zastavite namen - določite svoje cilje in sanjarite v smeri "kaj če …" in si ne postavljajte omejitev. Predstavljajte si, da so se sanje že uresničile in nato zgodbo nadaljujte od tiste točke. Sanjarim in se odpravim v čarobne kraje, kjer sem deležen čudežnih pustolovščin in neskončnih možnosti. Dovolim si iti na domišljijski potep in rasti ter se osvoboditi nekdanjih omejitev. Če se svojih sanj odločno oklenete in se trdno odločite, da jih boste uresničili, vam bo zagotovo uspelo, ker vas na poti do njihove uresničitve ne bo nič oviralo. Zbližajte se s svojim Višjim Jazom, da boste deležni božanskega vodstva, nato pa vso svojo energijo usmerite v svoje cilje. Vse svoje misli osredotočite na cilj in pričakujte podporo iz nepoznanih izvirov. Zdaj je pravi čas, da izživite svoje sanje in sledite svojim ciljem ter za predanost svojim sanjam in ciljem. 'Ljubezen ne pomeni nujno neskončno žalost' Izgubljena ljubezen ne pomeni neskončne žalosti. Sicer je žalost, ko se partnerski odnos ali prijateljstvo konča, povsem normalna. Vendar pa to lahko pomeni tudi zdravljenje, razbremenitev in začetek novega. To zdravilno sporočilo služi namenu zato, da boste vedeli, da se vse zgodi z razlogom. Zaupajte, da sedaj v vašem življenju delujejo višje sile in da vas duša pelje proti še večji ljubezni. Vse, kar doživim v življenju, ima namen in pomen. Vse je del višjega načrta. Vsaka izkušnja mi razširi razumevanje in spoštovanje do ljubezni. Resnica je, kar je. Takšen kot sem, sem vreden ljubezni. 'Vedite, da ste našli, kar ste iskali' Angeli nam za današnji dan poklanjajo naslednji nasvet/modro misel: Vedite, da ste tisto, kar si želite že našli, kar je prvi korak. Naslednji korak je, da to tudi ozavestite. Namreč, ko izrazite željo, pošljete vseolju sporočilo, kar lahko primerjate z naročilom kakšnega izdelka po pošti. Ozaveščenje pomeni, da za tisto, kar potrebujete usmerite svoje misli v razvijanje miselnih podob svojih želja. Te miselne podobe pa nato oplemenitite s plaščem zaščite, varnosti, hvaležnosti in vere, da to že leti proti vam. Pri tem lahko prosite za pomoč tudi nas angele in druge nebeške poslance. Z odprtimi rokami sprejemajte darove vesolja, ki vas obdarja ves čas in razvijajte ter ohranjajte pozitivne misli. 'Poslušam svojo intuicijo in ji zaupam' Osebnostna in duhovna rast je zelo raznolik proces. Rast, ki je sama sebi namen, ni nujno koristna. Namreč oplemenitena mora biti z jasnim ciljem. Zato je zelo pomembno, da natančno preučimo vse vzgibe in okoliščine razvoja, ki si ga želimo. Pri tem pa preverimo, ali so v skladu z našimi višjimi cilji. Nadvse sem ponosen na darove, ki jih življenje deli z menoj. V svoj svet privlačim prijazne ljudi in okoliščine, ki mi služijo na moji poti osebnostne in duhovne poti. Poslušam svojo intuicijo in ji zaupam. Vse okoliščine pogledam prizemljeno in uravnoteženo. 'Sabi sebi recite "Ljubim te"' Ponavadi smo srečni in zadovoljni, če vemo, da nekomu nekaj pomenimo. Enako pa velja tudi za naš notranji jaz (notranjega otroka). Ko sami sebi izkažemo naklnjenost, takrat naš notranji jaz in duša radostno zasijeta v vsej svoji veličini in sijaju. S takim načinom razširimo svoje energetsko polje, hrati pa okrepimo zmožnosti za svoje notranje zdravljenje in udejanjanje. Ko si rečete "Ljubim te", objamete in negujete svoje notranje bitje, svojega notranjega otroka, ki kar kipi od sreče. V sebi ves čas nosim notranji vir ljubezni. 'Počivajte in si odpočijte' Današnji dan namenite počitku, le to pomeni, da se ukvarjajte zgolj z aktivnostmi, ki vam pomenijo sprostitev in posledično fizično in notranjo umiritev in počitek. Prosite jih lahko, da vam pomagajo danes podnevi in ponoči odpočiti, obdali vas bodo z ljubečo in varujočo energijo, ki bo delovala blagodejno na vas, vaše telo in duha. Sprostite si in si privošćite počitek. Pogosto se opomnite, da se počasi daleč pride. Zaslužite si nekaj prostega časa, počitka in miru, saj vsem dobro koristi, če se počutite dobro in ste spočiti. 'Osredotočite se na podobnosti in pričakujte spremembe' Romantika je na vidiku, zato jo v misloih povabite v svoje življenje. Na zadevo poglejte v povsem novi luči. Verjemite, da je vaše življenje prežeto z neomejenimi potenciali. Ustvarjalne možnosti so vsepovsod okoli vas. Zaupajte notranjim občutkom, da vas bodo vodili po pravih poteh. Bodite pozorni na sanje in intuitivne prebliske, v katerih vam bodo Nebesa in angeli razkrivali modrosti za življenje polno obilja in sreče. Zaupajte vodstvu in notranjim občutkom in vsi strahovi bodo izginili in zasijali boste v čudovitem novem življenju. Pozoren sem le na stvari, ki so mi skupne z drugimi. Ker sem eno z Bogom in z vsemi ljudmi, v življenju iščem le medsebojne podobnosti. Moji odnosi so zdaj ljubeči in skladni. 'Pripravite se, prihajajo spremembe' Bodite pripravljeni, pred vami je obdobje sprememb in preobrabe. Vse se ljubeče razgrinja in življenje se ves čas preobraža. Ničesar se nam ni treba bati, samo ljubezen je. Za korenite spremembe v našem življenju pa so pomembne modre in jasne odločitve o tem kaj si želimo. Boga in angele lahko prosimo za pomoč pri uresničitvi naših želja in ciljev. V postopku sprememb moramo ves čas poslušati srce in biti pozorni na naše intuitivno vodstvo. Pri tem postopku in na naši poti ničesar ne preupstimo naključjem. Namesto tega se moramo vedno vprašati, kaj nam prinaša življenje in kaj se moramo iz tega naučiti. Za to pa je potrebno, da razširimo svoj um in zavest. 'Dovolite si osebnostno in duhovno rasti' Osebnostna in duhovna rast je zelo raznolik proces. Rast, ki je sama sebi namen, ni nujno koristna. Namreč oplemenitena mora biti z jasnim ciljem. Zato je zelo pomembno, da natančno preučimo vse vzgibe in okoliščine razvoja, ki si ga želimo. Pri tem pa preverimo, ali so v skladu z našimi višjimi cilji. Nadvse sem ponosen na darove, ki jih življenje deli z menoj. V svoj svet privlačim prijazne ljudi in okoliščine, ki mi služijo na moji poti osebnostne in duhovne poti. Poslušam svojo intuicijo in ji zaupam. Vse okoliščine pogledam prizemljeno in uravnoteženo. 'Zaupajte občutkom' Zaupam v svoja čustva, saj se mi skoznje oglaša Bog. Cenim darove, ki mi jih prinašajo, saj jih zlahka razbiram in razumem. Nič ni narobe, če prisluhnem svoji intuiciji. Vse se razkrije v najpopolnejšem trenutku. Odločam se za zaupanje, ne za dvom. Predajam vse svoje strahove skrbi Bogu, nebesom in svojim angelom. 'Združite svoj duh in materijo' Duh in materija se morata združiti, da boste zares napredovali; vaš racionalni um se mora uglasiti z vašim srcem. Ko se srce in um osredotočita na isti cilj, so mogoče krasne stvari - Doživeli boste duhovno alkimijo, kar pomeni, da se lahko vse, za kar si prizadevate, zdaj uresniči. 'Predajte skrbi angelom' Imate skrbi in čustvene težave, zaradi česar ne morete spati ali pa postajate vse bolj nemirni, razdražljivi? Vse skrbi izročite Nebesom in svojim angelom. To naredite preprosto tako, da si v mislih ali z vizualiziranjem predstavljate z vedrom v roki. Odložite vse težave v vedro in videli boste, da jih bo angel odnesel v nebesa, kjer se vse stvari srečno razpletejo. 'Ohranjajte pozitiven pogled' Vse vaše misli se naglo udejanjajo, zato boste deležni ugodnega razpleta le, če se boste osredotočili na tisto, kar je dobrega v vas, v drugih in v nastalem položaju. 'Nič ni narobe, če ste drugačni' Ni treba, da ste enaki, kot so vsi ostali. Taki, kot ste, ste popolni. Ni se vam treba spremeniti samo zato, da bi ugodili drugim. Če se boste trudili biti drugačni, kot ste v resnici, potem ne boste srečni in ne boste pridobili resničnih prijateljev. Vse dokler ste zadovoljni sami s seboj, delate dobro. Najboljši način, da to dosežete, je, da govorite resnico, da ste prijazni do ljudi, da držite svoje obljube in da opravljate delo, ki ga morate. Ni treba biti popoln. Samo zaupajte, da vas je Bog ustvaril takšne, kakršni naj bi bili in iz tega naredite kar se da največ. 'Moja prihodnost' Preteklost je mimo in opuščam vsakršno kritiziranje. V mojem svetu je vse dobro. Moja prihodnost je veličastna, zato življenju odpiram nova vrata. 'Verujem' Verujem v sonce, čeprav ne sije. Verujem v ljubezen, čeprav je ne občutim. Verujem v Boga, čeprav molči. Molitev je ključ jutra in zapah večera. Ver je veliko, morala ena sama. Kategorija:modre misli